WITCH
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Willow, Illyria, Tara, Cordelia, and Harmony have to team up to save the world with Witchcraft. Loose Parody of the cartoon W.I.T.C.H with a Buffy twist.
1. Willow

A/N okay so I saw a preview for this cartoon on the Disney Channel and I thought it would be funny to give it a Buffy twist. The entire story is borrowed from other places so I don't own anything except my computer.

&&&

No one would believe my life. Well okay so the other five people who share my secret would believe me, but that's just because they were there. Let me start at the beginning. My name is Willow Rosenberg and I'm a sophomore at Sunnydale High with my girlfriend Tara McClay and our mutual friends Illyria Burkle, Cordelia Chase, and Harmony Kendall. We were just typical American girls until Mr. Rupert Giles became our school librarian and turned us into a crime fighting team called W.I.T.C.H. Now I can control fire, like I can seriously shoot fireballs at people. Tara controls Earth, Illyria controls time, Cordy controls water, and Harmony controls wind. We never even knew we had magical powers and now we help defend the world against evil.

&&&

"Girls, I'm so glad you're here." Giles said as we walked into the Library.

"What's the Sitch?" Cordy asked flopping down at the table and opening a fashion magazine.

"Are you going to make us fight something icky again? I never got that green goo out of my pink halter top." Harmony whined sitting next to Cordy and reading the magazine with her.

"I wish to do more damage." Illyria stated hopefully.

"They just want to know how we can help," my beautiful Tara explained to Giles as she smiled and took some of the books he was carrying to the table. I grabbed some of the books as well and the three of us put the books on the table where Cordy and Harmony were reading.

"As a matter of fact, I have been doing some calculations of the lunar chart and the monthly waxing of the moon is increasing. Its apex may in fact be anon." Giles gleefully expounded.

"And in English that means…" Harmony asked.

"The Full Moon is tomorrow night." Tara translated as she sat down and opened a book on Witchcraft.

"So, what's the big?" Cordy asked. "I mean besides the fact that it's lighter outside at night.

"Perhaps there will be Werewolves" Our gothic occult expert Illyria answered.

"That is my concern." Giles agreed with Illyria.

"Well we'll keep an eye out for any huge vicious dogs." I assured Giles sitting down next to Tara and opening the book next to her on incantations.

Cordy rolled her eyes, "In the mean time Harm and I have cheerleading practice." She glanced at Harmony and they both left.

"They do not enjoy the research that is necessary to defeat the horrible creatures we face." Illyria observed.

"They have their own strengths." Tara defended Cordy and Harmony. "They help when it really matters."

"Plus there is more space at the table for real thinking without them taking up all our oxygen for their hairspray" I quipped, but Tara looked at me slightly offended.

"That was mean Will, just because they have different activities and interest then us doesn't mean that they don't help the group in their own unique way." Tara gently scolded me.

"I'm sorry baby. So can you help me figure out this incantation?" I asked as a peace offering before beginning to play footsie.

As Tara and I giggled, Illyria opened a book on werewolves, and Giles rubbed his glasses and went into his office.


	2. Illyria

A/N big shout out to Shadowfax who stayed up with me last night working on Illyria's difficult dialogue, this is really her chapter.

&&&

The lesbians had left a few minutes ago. I had planned to return to my residence as well, but at that moment Mr. Giles came out of his office and expressed a desire to speak with me. Since first traveling to Sunnydale from my much-loved home in Germany two months ago, Mr. Giles has been the only one I have discovered in this barbaric land capable of intelligent discourse, which is why I find his presence more tolerable than that of the lowly Americans.

"Mr. Giles, though I wish to remain I must depart. My mother is most concerned that some evil will befall me in this unwholesome land."

"Yes," he responded. "I quite understand. America can be confusing and frightening to any person not raised on these shores."

I added, as I retrieved my books from the table at which I had been seated and prepared to leave, "This reading material on werewolves will occupy my evening. I will report back in the morning before first bell."

"Excellent Illyria, I'm glad one of my girls is taking responsibility for research. I must confess I was concern for your maturity level when we were introduced and I noticed the unusual color of your hair and the cut of your clothing. You have however proved yourself quite the apt pupil. I am glad to see you taking an interest in your studies. Forewarned is forearmed as I always say."

"Farewell, Mr. Giles."

&&&

As I walk to my place of residence, I hear growling from the bushes. I find my lapse in judgment most aggravating as I recall that I earlier forgot to conceal a weapon upon my person. However, my backpack, with the weighty volumes it contains will suffice. I raise it in the air, for better aim, and turn around to see the largest, most unsightly dog I have ever encountered. It charges at me and bites my leg. I heft my backpack and begin to strike the animal, glad that Mr. Giles' books are able to fulfill an additional purpose this night. My constant pounding has no effect upon the creature, until the dog hears another animal howling and rushes off. I look down and check my wound. It is not life threatening, but I must conceal the majority of the damage before returning to my mother, prone to worry as she is concerning my welfare in this new country.


	3. Tara

My house was quiet since my parents had gone out for the evening and my little brother was at a friend's house. Willow and I were on my couch, supposedly having a study date, but we'd been doing way more dating than studying. Anyway, we were just coming up for air when the doorbell rang. Will gave me her cute little, don't-answer-the-door-stay-here-with-me-and-have-much-smoochies pout, but as tempting as she was I had to answer the door.

"I'll be right back," I promised her.

"You'd better," she pouted as she picked up our latest English Lit assignment, Shakespeare's Twelfth Night, and began to pretend to read as I walked to the front door.

"Oh my goddess," I cried when I saw Illyria distressed and bleeding heavily on my porch.

"What is it," Willow asked, running to the door to see for herself.

"I appear to be in need of medical attention," Illyria answered softly.

"Come sit on the couch why I go get the first aid kit," I suggested helping Illyria to the couch.

"What happened?" Willow asked squeezing Illyria's hand sympathetically.

"I believe I was attacked by a werewolf." Illyria informed us quite aware of our gasps of shock. "Do not worry, you are safe with me, I will not turn into a werewolf myself until the next full moon."

"Are you sure it was a werewolf?" Willow asked.

"A large dog in Sunnydale on the night before the full moon, I think my suspicion is valid." Illyria observed in a voice heavy with irony.

"Tara, I'll call Giles, while you bandage the wound," Willow took charge. "Blood makes me nauseous," she admitted before leaving the room to make her phone call.

"You'll be okay," I assured Illyria. "We'll find a way to fix this."

"I find that highly unlikely," Illyria commented weakly before she fainted.

"Giles is on his way," Willow said, walking back in.

"Good," I stood up and looked worriedly at her, "because we need to solve this before any more people are attacked."


	4. Cordelia

"We came right after Cheerleading Practice," I panted running into Tara's house with Harmony right behind me. It was weird being here. The four of us, Tara, Willow, Harmony, and I had hung out at Tara's house a lot when we were little and some of the memories of playing dress up and Barbie's were coming back to me. "What happened to Illyria?"

"We believe she was attacked by a werewolf." Giles rubbed his glasses.

"Oh my god, there's blood." Harmony cried covering her eyes after looking at Illyria's wounded leg.

"We have to do something Giles," Willow looked at our fearless leader.

"Well I have brought all the books on werewolves that Illyria didn't borrow, so I suggest we start more research." Giles explained.

"Good plan," Tara smiled timidly at Giles, "but my parents will flip if they see a strange man in their living room when they get home."

"Oh," Willow smiled at her girlfriend. "We could have a research slumber party. That way we can watch Illyria for any signs of change. And we can report everything to Giles in the morning."

"Well that sounds like the most amenable plan. I shall see you all in the morning." Giles nodded at Willow and Tara before he left.

"Round Robin Time" I smiled as I headed towards Tara's phone.

&&&

Later that night, the whole house was quiet and asleep except for me. We had agreed to take turns on Illyria guard duty. Suddenly a loud crash came from the window and before I could summon water to drown the bastard this masked man grabbed the awakened Illyria and jumped out the window, before Tara's parents came running into the room.

"What was that?" Mrs. McClay asked looking at the broken window.

"Must have been the wind," I told her lamely. Luckily Tara's Parents were both so exhausted that they didn't realize Illyria was missing and went back to bed promising to fix the window tomorrow.

"What really happened?" Harmony asked rubbing her eyes.

"Illyria got captured by someone I think is working with the werewolf." I explained.

"What makes you think that?" Willow asked.

"I got a good look at his tattoo. I recognized it from all the studying; it was that werewolf cult, the Lycanthrophiles, which had the crescent moon and the letter L as their symbol." I theorized.

"This is bad," Tara looked worried.

"Don't worry sweetie," Willow assured her, "The cult won't hurt Illyria. All we have to do is save her from her worshipers."


	5. Harmony

"What" Giles screamed after Cordy had told him about Illyria getting kidnapped by those crazy werewolf people.

"We're sorry Giles," Tara looked upset too. "We did take turns being lookout. They just attacked so fast."

"On the plus side," Willow commented, "We know who they are and we can track them. I suggest a full scale hunt after school."

"No," I screamed.

Cordy looked at me in surprise and then back at Willow, "I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Harmony. A full frontal attack is too risky when we don't know what they're planning. They could hurt Illyria."

Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning them as he thought. When he looked up he sighed and said, "While I appreciate all of your suggestions. I believe a small reconnaissance group might be best course of action until we know their plans."

"Huh," I asked.

"Willow and Tara will track them down and spy while we're at cheerleading practice and then we'll all meet back here." Cordy explained.

"Oh, cool." I smiled.

"It is imperative that we get Illyria back soon." Giles glared at all of us. "We have no idea how the werewolf transformation changes may affect her both physically and mentally."

"And she's a key element in our power circle." Willow agreed.

"Plus she's our friend." Tara looked over at Willow in concern.

"Well happy hunting," I smile at them as Cordy and I leave for practice.

&&&

"I hope they found something about Illyria," Cordy told me in a concerned whisper as we were walking to the library from the gym after practice.

"They are the two brainiest girls in our year." I reminded her. "I'm sure they found something."

"How can you be so sure?" Cordy asked me.

"Because I'm wearing my new shirt that just screams get gross slime on me."

"They're a werewolf cult. I don't think they have slime." Cordy cracked a smile.

"Just wait," I replied as we walked through the double doors of the library.

"Okay they're here," Willow jumped up from her seat. "Now can we go?"

"We need to have a plan," Tara looked at her. "We can't just run in there. People can get hurt if we rush into action blind."

"They're blind?" I ask. "They looked like they could see last night."

"We have a lead," Cordy interrupted.

"They have a warehouse on Lupine Street." Tara told us.

"Yes, well if Cordelia and Harmony come in from the front door. That will distract the cult long enough for the two of us to sneak up behind them from the back door." Willow explained jittery. This time both Tara and Giles looked at Willow in concern.

"Willow, are you sure you feel up to leading this attack?" Giles asked subtly.

"I'm fine Giles," Willow remarked unconvincingly.

&&&

When we got to the warehouse Cordy and I noticed a group of people surrounding Illyria and this creepy old guy. "Okay so I go in shooting water and you blow the water directly into their faces, the eyes if you can, with your wind." Cordy went over the plan again with me. "Then Tara will create a small earthquake, while we grab Illyria and Willow shoots fireballs at anybody who stops us."

"Got it," I assure her.

"Damn it," Cordy screamed as she looked back in the window and saw Willow shooting off fireballs. "She was supposed to wait for us to go in first. Come on let's get Illyria before the whole thing is blown."

I went in with Cordy using my hands to aim the water right into the eyes of the cult followers Willow hadn't killed yet. When we got to the center of the room the old guy grabbed me as Cordy undid the ropes holding Illyria. "Cor, I need help," I cried before suddenly the earth shook underneath me and the guy lost his balance and his grip on me. "Thanks Tara," I smiled as she came over and started helping Cordelia with the ropes.

"Yeah, thanks for warning us your girlfriend was turning into insane Rambo Lesbian," Cordy looked at her bitterly.

"Let's just get Illyria out of here." Tara replied softly.

"What about him," I asked as I turned around to see a fire ball kill the guy who had grabbed me. "Never mind."

&&&

"What the hell were you thinking?" Cordy screamed at Willow when we were all safely back at the library. "You could have killed all of us."

"I was doing what I thought was best for the team." Willow glared back at her.

"What team? The team that follows you around and does what you tell us to? I'm sick of your attitude, we all are." Cordy snapped back.

Willow turned to Tara, "Is that true baby?"

"You're really reckless Will, not just today, but it has been going on for awhile. I think Cordy maybe right." Tara started crying.

"Fine, I'm out of here." Willow glared at all of us and she started to leave.

"Nudo ille imperium," Giles chanted and a red light hit Willow and she collapsed on the floor.

"Oh my god Will," Tara jumped out of her chair and ran to hold Willow. "What did you do to her?" She asked Giles worriedly.

"She's not hurt," Giles assured her. "But I had to strip her powers, we've all turned a blind eye to the corruptive influence the magic was having on her. I can return them after we have helped her deal with her addiction."

"What a crappy day," Cordelia sighed as she sat down in the chair Tara had left.

"At least we have Illyria back," I smiled at our friend.

"And I am no longer cursed with the bite of the werewolf." Illyria announced. "When the man, who bite me was murdered I was released from the monthly curse."

"At least that one," Cordy smiled weakly.

"All in all a typical week in Sunnydale," I smiled, "and I didn't even have to get my shirt messed up."


End file.
